Promise Me
by Quirky Poptart
Summary: Throughout the years Maddie and Julchen were close and they made promises that they couldn't forget. Nyotalia
1. Promise Julchen

**Keep a eye on the chapter titles. Okay?**

"Hey Maddie?" a five year old Julchen called out to the blond rest at the top of the bed. "Yeah?" she replied before rubbing her tongue against the new gap in her smile. Julchen picked her head up off the floor and sat up on the bed, a little light headed from hanging off of it. "Don't you want to be together forever?" she asked before she flopped back down, her long hair swirling on the beige carpet. The bed shifted as Maddie joined her, both looking up at the ceiling. She didn't answer only laced their small fingers together.

The looked at each other and smiled. "That's what parents do. They marry the person they want to be with forever." Julchen continued her crimson eyes twinkling without the need of the artificial light above their heads. "Promise me that we will marry when we are older." Maddie smiled even wider and held her pinkie up. Julchen lifted hers as well and they wrapped their fingers. A pact that they would carry on with the promise engraved in the deepest parts of their hearts and minds.


	2. Promise Maddie

Julchen ran her hands through a thirteen year old Maddies hair. Shushing her muffled cries into her shoulder, she couldn't do anything else. She had ran over to Julchens house in the middle of the night, waking her parents and when her parents saw her crying face automatically led Maddie to Julchens room.

The blonde calmed down and rubbed her slobbery nose against the back of her worn out hoodie sleeve. "My parents, they got in a fight….they are going to file a divorce." Julchens eyes widened at the new information as well as Maddies blank voice. "I-," Maddie shook her head, her wavy blond locks swaying with the motion. "No." Julchen nodded in understanding before they both scooted to the edge of the bed and hung their heads off the edge and looked at the stars painted on the ceiling by one of Julchens cousins.

They reached for each other's hands and entwined their fingers. Julchen spoke up, her eyes not leaving the ceiling "I can't say anything to make things change but…" Julchens sentence trailed off. Maddie shifted her head to face Julchen and gave a small smile "Just promise me a better future than what I see now." She raised her pinkie and crossed it with the one Julchen had raised. The shook their fingers and smiled. "Deal."


	3. Promise No One

Julchen sighed as Maddie talked to her friends across the room; they hadn't talked since their first year of high school now it was their last. Julchen didn't know what to do, Maddie was happy but she missed her. Maddie looked over to Julchen and Julchen looked down and continued to draw whatever she was. She ran her tongue over her red braces and smiled. She is going to the orthodontist to get them off tomorrow. She couldn't wait. The bell rang signaling the end of study hall and she walked out of the room.

She went to her locker and saw Maddie heading towards her, she raised her hand "Hey-," Maddie walked right past Julchen as she continued to talk to her friend. "Oh." Julchen lowered her hand and quickly grabbed her stuff and jammed them into her messenger bag before taking off to the bathroom, her shoulder bumping into Maddies on the way. She didn't notice too busy willing herself not to cry.

She got to the bathroom and saw that no one was in there before she threw her bag on the ground and locked the door. She slide down and sobbed, she didn't let it get to her all these years but she couldn't help it. They were so close, they made promises. Who was she suppose to promise now?  
Julchen was calm by the late bell but brought her knees up to her chest and pressed her face into them letting a whispered "Who…?" ring through the air sounding lost and broken.


	4. Promise Silence

Julchen curled in on herself as she scribbled her words on to the essay due for her class the next day, black square rimmed reading glasses perched on her small face and a red blanket was wrapped around her body. Her hair was tangled and greasy running down her back and the room was dark save for the lamp on the desk. Her roommate Amelia left to go do something probably to go eat more greasy food or to the batting cages.

She sniffed and wiped furiously at her eyes. She accidently looked at a old picture of her and Maddie playing in the rain, it was hung on the wall above her desk. She didn't hear the door open as she jammed ear buds in her ears and let Imagine Dragons fill her mind. Her hand sped up and her writing got messier.

"-ulchen! Julchen!" Julchen jumped and whipped her head around before removing a purple ear bud from her pierced ear. There stood Amelia and an equally tall girl wearing a red letterman, black skinny jeans, and red converse. Her long blond hair was up in a sporty ponytail and her oval rimmed glasses sat nicely on a button nose. Her purple-blue eyes shimmered with longing and guilt. Amelia stood to the side with a smirk on her face.

Julchen face grew sad as the girl walked towards her "Maddie…" she croaked out, her voice thick from no use and now accented. Amelia's eyes widened a fracture having never heard the girl's voice but decided that she needed to leave.

Maddie gave a sad smile and crouched in front of Julchen "Hey…" Julchens eyes collected tears as Maddie cupped her freckled cheek with a sad smile. "What…are…you doing…here?" Julchen asked in between sniffles. Maddie held up her free hand that had colorful bands on the pinkie "We had a few promises." Her hand slid from her cheek to her chin as she lifted it with her thumb and forefinger and pressed her lips softly against the Germans own cherry colored ones. Julchen lifted a hand out from under the blanket and rested it on Maddies shoulder, the pinkie adorned with colorful bands as well.

She moved her lips against Maddies slowly, her eyes closed and head tilted back so the tall girl could reach her mouth, her other hand curled around the back of Maddie's neck and played with the loose hair there. Maddie pulled away and looked at Julchen before brushing away a few stray tears "Sorry…" Maddie whispered before Julchen leaned in for another kiss, her grip tightening just a bit.

They pulled away and held up their pinkies both having the same promise in mind, they locked their fingers before smiling and leaning in for another kiss.

"_Promise to never leave."_


End file.
